Lysandre: For a Beautiful World
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Poetry's legal it said. So here ya go. Lysandre's POV.


**Oh, a post? How long has it been now? About two years?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Can't _any_ of you see where I'm coming from?

The violence, strife, wars, hatred plaguing the world…

Isn't it _obscene_?

Humanity is a plague;

Their chance has passed!

In order for the world to remain beautiful…

The slate must be wiped clean.

_Obliteration_.

The few chosen to survive will start anew.

Those not among our number, I'm sorry.

But for the sake of a beautiful world, _this must be done_.

Because beauty is fleeting,

I will make it last eternal.

I could destroy everything, everyone in an instant,

So beauty would never fade!

You understand what I'm saying, don't you, child?

Will you help me change the world?

Or will you protect this world?

And condemn it to a future of misery and death?

3000 years ago,

A terrible war ravaged Kalos

My ancestor created the Ultimate Weapon, seeking to take everything for his own.

That is the story they tell.

Using it came at a price, however.

The war was won in an instant.

But he was cursed to wander the world for an eternity,

_Never being able to wash away the blood of those slain by his hands_

3000 years later,

The weapon is unearthed,

The sky will be full of the light of a new dawn!

Instantaneous destruction of the _**filth**_ desecrating a once beautiful world!

The death, the lives I plan to take…

There's just no other way!

I've tried to save them, I really did…

But my efforts were all in vain.

You can't save everyone…

The world is much too vast,

People will only take more from others

Until there is nothing left but squabble over the remaining scraps of hope.

The end _has_ to justify the means!

Trainer? Why do you continue to interfere?

Don't you see what I'm trying to do?

"We can make the world beautiful if we work together"?

Don't you know anything of human nature?

It's impossible!

The strength to protect?

Do you even _know_ what you're really protecting?!

A tomorrow that will only be _worse_ than today!

3000 years ago,

My ancestor lost his beloved Pokemon

In a war that ravaged Kalos

He built a machine to give it new life

But his rage had not subsided.

He had suffered too much.

My ancestor converted machine into the ultimate weapon

The war was won in an instant.

However, victory came at a price.

His Pokemon left him,

Horrified by what he had done.

And he was forever condemned to wander by the light of the weapon.

The flower that now blooms in Geosenge Town.

Your friend asks me what will become of the Pokemon.

I feel tears brimming in my eyes.

Unlike humans, Pokemon are innocent.

They are wonderful creatures.

But they too must be destroyed.

It really is sad.

It isn't their fault that I must do this.

Humans and Pokemon have worked together

Helping each other flourish.

But humans are greedy.

Even among those who remain

They'll eventually become tools of theft and destruction.

It's come down to this.

The legendary Pokemon has chosen you…

I've asked you many times

Implored you to help me create a better world.

But I see you stand against me

Determination shining in your eyes.

We call out our Pokemon.

A battle to decide the fate of the world.

The day of reckoning is here.

The battle rages.

A fierce clash.

We seem evenly matched.

_You just don't get it, do you?_

I'm not trying to _**destroy**_ the world!

I'm trying to _**save**_ it!

Who will win?

I fall to my knees.

The fight is over.

I _lost_…

The legendary Pokemon took most of its energy back.

However, there is enough power for one last shot…

The ultimate weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail.

Just like me.

I'll end it all here.

_I can't stand the thought of living in such an ugly world._

I raise my hand.

There is a fire in the sky.

There's a bright light hurtling towards me.

Death rains down.

Everything goes white.

Then black.

**55555555555555555555**

**Endnote: Don't know if poetry is "legal"here. It is on dA.**


End file.
